journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outhouse Battle
The Outhouse Battle is the Twenty-First chapter of Journey. Chapter Twenty-One: The Outhouse Battle In an unknown location, several Remnants sat on their respective thrones. The air was filled with tension as all of them were bracing themselves for action. “So tell me Envy,” Diligence asked as he crossed his legs. “Why is our leader all of a sudden interested in this group of humans anyway? They seem like a bunch of slackers to me.” Envy looked over at Diligence. “I don’t know what he is planning,” Envy regrettably replied. Lust let out a harsh laugh. “That’s really sad En,” Lust spoke in a mocking tone. “Your own big brother won’t even fill you in on his schemes.” In response, Envy slammed his fist into the arm of his char. “Silence you worm,” Envy roared as one of his spiked hairs launched itself at Lust. “Enough Envy,” A soft woman’s voice said from the throne to Envy’s right. Envy sighed and ceased his attack by recalling his hair. “Our leader said that he will explain this operation after its completion,” she continued. “We just have to be patience in the meantime.” “I know…it’s just we could be doing more important things like finding our traitor or freeing you-know-who from her prison,” Envy replied. One Remnant shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Can’t we just enjoy this break we’ve been given,” he complained. “It’s not every day we can enjoy ourselves like this.” “You take about 20 breaks a day you bozo,” Diligence hissed. “Seriously your work ethic forces the rest of us to work that much harder…not that I’m complaining about work.” Footsteps echoed from below causing the Remnants to shift their attention downward. “Oh it’s just the old hag,” Envy muttered as he recognized the Remnant. “Now that is not a kind thing to say,” She responded kindly. “It’s not every day we see you come waltzing in here,” Lust said. “Well I just have some urgent business to deal with numbers I and II.” “Our leader is away on an operation with Charity and Temperance and number II is in the backroom,” Diligence quickly answered. “Ah thank you Diligence,” the old woman said as she made her way into the backroom. Inside was a small table and sitting on top of the table was Hotaru. The old woman did a double take as she saw Hotaru sitting there absentmindedly cutting into the table. “Oh my dear I swear I need to stop falling for your childish pranks,” the woman noted as she sat in a chair. Hotaru gave a devilish grin. “Funnily enough this wasn’t an attempt to deceive you. I’m just super bored,” Hotaru answered as he suddenly glowed blue and shapeshifted into a Duke look-a-like. The woman ignored the other Remnant as it continued to transform into random people. “I heard that our leader is leading an operation? May I ask what his reason for doing so?” The other Remnant had stopped transforming and ended up resembling Phy. “It’s simple really,” the fake Phy said. “Our leader wants to kill multiple birds with one lie.” Night had fallen over Achievement City as not a single soul was out in the town square. Phy and Trent gazed carefully across and once they determined that the coast was clear, they stealthily ran across the green symbol on the ground. “So what’s the game plan,” Trent asked after they safely made it to the other side of the symbol? Phy remained silent as he narrowed his eyes. “This is too easy,” Phy muttered. “There should be a guard or something out on patrol…but no one is around.” “Maybe were just that lucky,” Trent offered, but Phy shook his head. “Luck and I don’t get along that well.” The duo made their way down the street but they came to a stop and stared up at a giant statue of a cow. “Whoa that is one huge cow,” Trent noted. He walked over and felt the cow statue. “It’s made of different colors of wool.” “But why would…never mind let’s get out of here…something feels of,” Phy said as the two continued on their way with the cow’s non blinking eyes seemed to be following them. They came to a stop near a small wooden building. “It’s an outhouse,” Phy answered noticing Trent’s confusion. “What do you do in an outhouse,” Trent asked? “…go inside and find out…” And with those words, Trent shrugged and entered the outhouse. During the time Phy waited for Trent, a voice spoke from behind. “Hey kid…you know that there is a curfew around these parts, right?” Before Phy could turn around, a foot slammed into the back of his head and sent him flying into the side of the outhouse. Phy grumbled as he shook his head and turned around to get a good look at his attacker. Standing before him was a man about his mid-30s. He had black hair as well as a bushy moustache. “Oh sorry but I find that rule beneath me,” Phy retaliated as he ignored his bleeding head and allowed his arms to turn into talons. “A boy who can turn his hands into talons,” the man mused out loud. “So my informant was telling the truth after all.” “What do you mean informant,” Phy asked but in a flash, the man appeared in front of him and kick Phy in the gut. “I don’t have to tell you answer that kiddo,” the man laughed as he launched another kick, but this time Phy was ready. Phy dodged the kick and managed to graze the man’s chest with his right talon. The man stumbled backwards and started cursing at a machine gun pace. “You little c***,” the man whined. “You’ll regret you messed The Corpirate.” “…What kind of stupid name is Corpirate,” Phy questioned? The man growled but before he could do anything, his watch’s alarm went off. The man grumbled as he turned it off. “Looks like our playtime is over for now thanks to an unfortunate timed meeting,” he complained. “I suggest you get out while you still can cause I will be sending the Crew after you.” The man suddenly vanished as Phy stood their breathing heavily. Suddenly, the outhouse door opened and Trent walked out. “Did I miss anything,” Trent asked as though he didn’t have a care in the world? Phy stared daggers at Trent when two people approached them. “They arrived quicker than expected,” Phy muttered as Trent looked confused. “Hi,” one of them said. “I’m Matt and this is Jeremy. I’m afraid we will have to kill you both now.” “Not going to happen,” Phy informed the pair as he exhaled fire from his mouth, causing both Matt and Jeremy to panic as their bodies went ablaze. “Oh no,” Jeremy screeched. “Looks like we failed again,” the both yelped as they ran away. “What was that all about,” Trent asked? “I’ll explain but we need to find a place to hide,” Phy ordered. The two then ran and vanished into the darkness of the alley. “Your timing needs some work,” the Corpirate grumbled from his office. “I was in the middle of dealing with some pesky bird boy.” “I apologize but I have some good news to deliver,” Charity said. “The assassins that the government is sending will be arriving by the train in the morning.” “Then there is no time to waste,” he responded as he stood up. “Excuse me but I need to prepare the Achievement Hunters.” “I understand and good luck.” Charity left with the Corpirate and watched him race down the hall before making her way to her own room. She entered and saw Temperance sitting on one of the beds. “So how did Geoff take the news?” “He’s off to raise the alarm like we planned,” Charity said as she leapt onto her own bed. “I’m still confused by Operation: Storm the Tower.” “While I do agree that some parts are iffy,” Temperance admitted. “But this way we can capture the potential sacrifice as well as remove our inside man at the capital’s loose end.” “Ah thanks for explaining to me…and why isn’t our leader hanging out with us?” “He is nearby. His role is to make sure that none of the potential sacrifices die during the operation…and as you know we must be willing to sacrifice anything to ensure their safety.” Charity blinked twice. “I understand,” she said as the sun began to creep over the horizon. “Looks like Operation: Storm the Tower is on,” she grinned as she observed the morning train arrive at the station. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.